


Hate Your Guts

by khalisey



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Ransom gets a lot of satisfaction from humiliating Y/N but soon finds a filthier way to gratify his needs.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Hate Your Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since watching Knives Out, I’ve had a major hard on for him and this is basically just PWP. I’m a thirsty hoe okay? Leave me be.

Conceited, arrogant and just a straight up asshole, you always hated the sight of Ransom. Fucking. Drysdale.

He treated “the help” like shit all the time but you - oh, Ransom had a special place in his heart for torturing you. He loved to embarrass you in front of whoever he could. It was like he got off on your rapidly reddening cheeks accompanied by the tiny nibbling of your bottom lip. It amused him to see you so uncomfortable.

It wasn’t until he made an accidental sexual joke in your presence that he realised he’d found a more effective way of inciting humiliation from you. You hated the way it turned you on - how you’d spend the nights following the afternoons he visited knuckle deep in your pussy, Ransom’s name on the cusp of your lips as you came.

As soon as he knew how to play you, he relished in making comments on your outfits - ones you’d specifically picked for that very reason, would let his hand brush yours a little longer than necessary when handing you his empty plate, spent too longer eyeing you up and down as you pottered round the house trying to do housework.

The night Ransom had you fucked up against the bookcase, his mother and grandfather oblivious in the next room, you were putty. You can’t remember the logistics as to why he’d shown up so late that particular evening or how the moment even came about but you strongly suspect it was the scathing retort you weren’t able to bite down. You found that he took so much pleasure in you answering him back, he couldn’t help himself and the memory you always find yourself playing on a loop was the feeling of that first exquisite thrust, his thick cock filling you so perfectly.

After that, he couldn’t stay away for more than a day or so. Harlan would always remark how Ransom’s visits had doubled in number but you would merely shrug it off in the hope your employer wouldn’t notice the real reason his grandson couldn’t stay away.

This afternoon is no different.

The skirt you’re wearing bunches around your waist and thick hands smooth over your hips, meeting pure, bare skin.

“No panties?” Ransom muses against your ear with a low chuckle. “It’s almost like you _wanna_ get fucked like a whore.”

You’d chosen the outfit on purpose for this very response.

He teases over your curves and around between the apex of your thighs, fingertips meeting wet as they smooth over your clit and down through your folds. It doesn’t take much of Ransom’s touch to get you where he wants you to be any more - you’re always so desperate for him the moment he swaggers through the door in that stupid sweater, smirk plastered wide across his mouth. You hate that you’re so pathetic - now driven by such a basic need to get fucked by the one person you held such contempt for.

Two fingers push against your cunt until he’s palm deep, the intrusion causing a low moan to bleed past your lips.

“Mm yeah, you definitely moan like one.” His spare hand moves your hair over your shoulder, giving him access to your throat. Soft but heavy kisses ghost over your skin as his fingers begin to move, smooth silky strokes that make your thighs tremble against the worktop.

“My pretty little slut aren’t you? Always so wet and ready for me.” Random states and you mewl in reply. You roll your hips, curves catching the swollen bulge in his pants. He hisses in your ear, lips grazing your earlobe. “Fuck Y/N.”

He slides his fingers free, roughly shoving them into your mouth and you lap up your slick like a hungry kitten. You can feel him working his belt and zipper open, the warmth of his dick suddenly hard against your ass.

“You want me, yeah?” He teases, head of his cock effortlessly gliding through your folds until it’s pressing firm at your entrance. “Want me to fill this gorgeous little cunt up? Right when my grandfather is just next door?”

“Yes, fuck Ransom, please—“ you whine desperately before feeling a sharp tug at the back of your scalp. Neck exposed, his teeth bruise your skin just as he snaps his hips forward, bottoming out almost immediately and the noise that escapes your throat can only be described as inhuman. Ransom lets out a guttural moan against your shoulder followed by a mean laugh.

“Honey just cause I’m fucking you doesn’t mean you’re allowed to call me anything but Hugh, got that?”

You find yourself nodding along in agreement because regardless of the fact he’s still clearly a pretentious asshole, the last thing you want is for him to stop.

 _Hugh_ must be content with your response - slamming his way home until your knees give out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ride the Coattails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045501) by [idealizedhopeless (crucialcomatose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucialcomatose/pseuds/idealizedhopeless)




End file.
